


Hey, Can You Go Grab that Romaine?

by bluesun89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, One Pesky Vegetable, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesun89/pseuds/bluesun89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane has been eyeing the unattainable hottie at work for a long time. When said hottie suddenly returns his interest, he's in for one hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Can You Go Grab that Romaine?

**Author's Note:**

> My gay friend, Nick, who has put up with all my het fic, had a simple request for slash. Specifically, a little ditty about the hot wait staff at a local restaurant. This is my first man on man story. I hope y'all enjoy, whomever stumbles on this non-fandom post.

Zane bopped along to the catchy pop tune playing over the restaurant speakers. He waited as Tina’s table emptied out, leaving a reliably high tip. Girl was damn good at her job. He moved in quickly with his bus tub, collecting her tip first as she appeared behind him. He handed it over, grinning.

“You’re gonna run this place one day, Tink,” he said, calling her by the nickname only he was allowed to use.

“Bitch, please,” she said, snatching the money and stuffing it into her apron. “I’m getting out of this hellhole as soon as I finish college. Don’t play.” She tossed her cherry red hair over her shoulder and walked off to the register.

Zane chuckled as he turned his attention toward the dishes in front of him. He hadn’t been working at Habanero's very long, but he and Tina had become fast friends. She had a Tinkerbell tattoo in a place people didn’t typically see. He’d only come across it because Tina had needed to quick-change in his car one time and he was gay so no fucks had been given on either side about who saw what. The easy leap from “Tina” to “Tink” had been a no-brainer for him. The lording it over her head was an added bonus.

He swiftly cleared the table, wiping away the grime and returning it to its shiny best. As he turned to scan the rest of his section, he spotted Chase heading toward him. His neck jerked more unnaturally than he’d intended as he tried to look occupied. He heard Tink stifle a noise as she brushed past him on her way to her new table.

“Smooth move, sailor,” she whispered, laughing as she went.

“You’re going to die alone!” he scream-whispered at her.

He trucked off into the kitchen to deposit his tub. He looked through the pick-up window into the dining room. He had a perfectly-framed view of Chase as he waited on his table. Chase was beautiful. He’d been Australian military, and he could tell. The jeans of his uniform hugged close to muscular legs and a firm ass. His snug black polo strained against the pronounced flesh of his chest and biceps. It was stupid how he made a uniform look so good. His dirty-blonde hair was effortlessly spiked up, giving him a permanent case of sex hair.

Chase laughed with the ladies he was serving. They mooned at him over their martinis, batting their eyes and giggling just a little too much. Chase played right into it, charming them and flirting. He placed a hand on the booth above one of the women as he reached over to clear away an empty plate. Her eyes went wide at her friend across the table, who was silently flailing out of Chase’s eye line.

Chase turned to the kitchen. Zane noticed too late that he was still staring, and by that time Chase’s brilliantly blue eyes were coming up to him. Chase dropped his dish in the sink.

“Your eyes are stuck, mate. You alright?” When he said it, he slapped his hand into Zane’s lower back. Zane dropped his bus tub. There was a deafening crash as a dozen dishes cracked against each other.

“Zane! Jesus!” shouted the manager, head poked out from the office. Half startled, half annoyed, she surveyed the situation. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Janine, I’m sorry. Lost my grip.”

“Sorry, mate, didn’t mean to startle you. Do you want help?" As he bent down with Zane to pick up the pieces that had jumped ship, his hand grazed over Zane's ass. Zane's heart flew up into his throat. His eyes snapped over to Chase. Chase met his gaze as he squeezed Zane's ass.

Zane's mind reeled. How was this happening? How could this possibly be happening? He wished Tink were here to bare witness, to verify he wasn't crazy. Zane couldn't form words. He stammered a noise of some kind at him. Chase grinned and leaned into him.

"Meet me in the cooler at close," he whispered in his ear. He stood up and offered Zane a hand. Zane tried to look normal as he accepted the hand before him. Chase easily helped him up. "There you are. Right as rain." He smiled and headed back into the dining room.

Zane stood there with his tub of fractured ceramic. He glanced around the back of the house. He caught Janine's eye and she smiled knowingly at him before returning to her work. No one else seemed to have noticed anything. Fucking A. He dumped his ruined dishes in the trash and placed his bus tub in the sink. He needed to find Tink.

He pushed through the door into the dining room and scanned the restaurant. He spotted her refilling water glasses at a four top.

“Tink!” He called her name as loud as he dared. She turned to him, incredulity all over her face. He widened his eyes at her, motioning with his head for her to come over. She gave him a look. He mouthed, “Come here!” at her. She turned back to her table, smiled, and seamlessly excused herself. She rushed over to him.

“What the fuck, Zane?! You’re interfering with my mojo.”

“Did you know Chase is gay?”

Her eyes went wide and she snapped her head around, straining her neck to find Chase. “No shit!”

Zane tugged her forearm towards him. “Stop looking so obvious.”

“How do you know?”

“He just came on to me in the back. In a big way. He wants to meet me in the cooler after work.”

“Fuck me.” She paused. “How did you not know?”

“I’ve worked here for five minutes! You’ve worked with him for two years. How did you not know?”

“He’s never talked much about his personal life. He’s always so flirty with the customers. He’s so good at it. I just assumed. Should have known when he turned me down. No one turns me down.” It was true. She was little and gorgeous and fiery. If she wanted something, or someone, she got it.

“Well what should I do?”

“You should let him fuck your brains out in the cooler is what you should do.”

Zane stared at her.

“That man is fine, Z! Every straight girl with a set of working ovaries has imagined that man between her legs. You need to experience this on my behalf.”

“How have we made this about you?” snarked Zane.

“Everything is about me. Why are you so squirrelly about this? Haven’t you wanted that man naked since you saw him?”

“Well, yeah. But I want to see Jared Padalecki naked, too, and it’s not like I think that’s going to happen tomorrow.”

“Mmm. Right. If this is something you want, I will make it happen for you.”

Zane pondered a moment. “Of course I want this.”

“Great. I’ll tell Janine I will close up tonight. She was going to miss that thing with her kid. She will be happy to get out of here early. I’ll leave you the keys once we pack it up. Place is yours.”

“You are saintly. You should be given wings.”

“Right? I’m amazing. Now go do your job before you get fired.”

Zane couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He went about his duties, counting down the minutes until close. An hour passed, then two, and Chase made no further notice of him. Zane peeked his eyes at him constantly, but he might as well have been invisible. He started to wonder if maybe Chase had changed his mind.

“Zane!” called Gerald, one of the line cooks. Zane looked up from his thoughts as he made his way across the kitchen. “Grab some sliced onions out of the cooler for me, big man?”

“Sure,” he said, smiling at the older man. Gerald was a middle-aged, long-experienced service worker. He was one of the nicest people Zane had ever met, and he made Zane feel comfortable and important despite his relative newness to the team. Zane flung open the door to the cooler and stepped inside.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought about meeting Chase here. A frisson shot through him and his mind entertained scenarios. He searched the shelves, spotting the onions high up in the produce section. He reached for the container, going up on tiptoes. He was fairly average in height and he cursed the tall dude that thought putting the oft used onions up high was a good idea. He was just closing his fingers over them when he heard the door open behind him. He started to turn his head to see who it was, but his cheek was suddenly becoming very familiar with the chopped pineapples as he was shoved against the shelves.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” breathed Chase’s voice at his ear. He pressed his tall body into Zane’s as he pressed his lips to his neck, soft first and then sucking. Zane’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel Chase’s pelvis pressed into him. Zane’s arm was trapped up above his head, onions grasped precariously in his fingertips. He was afraid to move too much, but he shifted his ass against Chase’s yet-to-be-roused dick. Chase sucked in a breath, biting into Zane’s neck and drawing a hand up his inner thigh. He pressed his other hand into the small of Zane’s back, staying his movements. “Been thinking about me, too, I see.” Chase’s breath on his skin was intense in the cold of the cooler, Zane’s hot flesh tightening against the frigid metal entrapping him. The hand at Zane’s thigh rubbed and squeezed, mindfully avoiding his crotch. “God, the things I want to do to-”

The door swung open. Chase immediately stepped away. Zane straightened himself.

“Big man! Did you get lost?” Gerald stood there, looking a little concerned.

“Sorry, Gerald,” said Chase, all smiles. “I distracted him. I had a question.” He took the onions from Zane and handed them to Gerald. “Didn’t mean to get in the way.”

“S’alright, Muscles,” said Gerald, slapping him on the back as they moved outside. “How’s your mom? Still teaching?” Their conversation was clipped off as the door closed behind them. Zane slumped against the cold wall, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He had never been more thankful for the coverage his apron provided. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped out into the kitchen. He grabbed a clean tub and moved into the front. His pants felt too tight as he mindlessly wiped down a table. He glanced at the large clock hanging on the back wall. An hour until close.

His whole body was on edge. He could hear his own blood pounding in his ears. He wished everyone would just leave. He had cleaned three whole sections before he looked up. Tina was watching him from the registers.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You are never this quiet. And you’re moving a little funny. Did you slip on a tomato again? I told you to be careful.”

“I, uh… no.”

Tink walked towards him. He looked away and moved into his next section. She followed him. His cheeks turned red as she studied him. “Is that a hickey?!”

Zane pulled the collar of his polo up close to his neck, shielding the discolored spot from view.

“No.”

“Oh, my god, it is!”

“Shut up, it’s nothing!”

She slapped his arm and searched the room. She caught Chase’s glance this time. She cheesed a smile at him and pointed at Zane. Chase smirked at her and glanced at Zane’s pinked coloring before resuming his work. Tink checked the time and looked at Zane. “Tick tock, lover boy. Half an hour till close. I’ll try my best to get everyone out of here as quick as possible after that. Hurry up and get this place clean.”

Finally, ten o’clock rolled around and Tink shooed the last couple out the door with all her cajoling brilliance. She turned and hollered at her staff. “Alright, people! I’ve got places to be tonight and I’m already here past my off time. I want you to get this place buttoned up right and fast.” She had a good crew assembled and Zane was relieved. He lost his bead on Chase and his senses heightened as he charged through the last few things he had left to do. Five minutes passed before he felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

“I told you to meet me in the cooler at close.”

Zane turned around to look Chase in his beautiful face. “I’m going to. We aren’t done yet.”

“I didn’t say ‘after we’ve finished up for the night.’ I said five minutes ago. I’ve been waiting.”

Zane was aghast. “Chase, there are people here.”

“Yeah. There are.” He flashed his teeth at Zane and brought his hand up to caress his cheek ever so slightly. Zane ducked away and checked to see if anyone was watching. They were alone in the dining room. “Oh. Do I embarrass you? Then come to the cooler where no one can see as I make you squirm.”

Zane walked past Chase, his big brain rapidly losing its control to his little one. He found Tink.

“You need to keep everyone out of the cooler.”

“Excuse me? I will. That’s why I’m busting my ass cleaning toilets instead of pointing your newbie ass at things that need to be done.”

“Chase is about to jump me in the middle of the goddamn dining room. He wants to take me in the cooler while everyone is still in the building and I don’t think I can stop him. So unless you want to put on your big boss panties and tell him he has to wait until later, you need to tell everybody we are cleaning in there or something and let us be.”

“Motherfucker. Please hold.” She snapped off the gloves she was wearing and flung open the bathroom door. She stomped over to Chase. Zane watched as she bowed up to her fullest height and gestured dramatically for a couple of minutes. Chase suddenly dragged her tiny frame up onto its tiptoes and kissed her long and deep. His hands roamed down her body and settled on her ass, squeezing. He pulled her up further, off the floor, holding her against him. One of his hands disappeared between them for a moment. Her hands flexed and grasped in the air as he tongued into her. Then he set her back on her feet. She wiped her mouth and pulled her shirt down. She walked back to Zane. Chase leered in their direction. She patted Zane’s arm, breathless. “He owes me toilets for two weeks and a month of Saturdays. I’ll tell the others to leave you alone.” She disappeared into the back. When Zane looked back up, Chase was already gone. He hurried into the back of the house.

He grabbed a ceremonial mop bucket and some rags and cleaner. He shuffled to the door and all but flung himself and the items into the cooler. As soon as his hands were free, he threw the safety lock on the door. He turned around and charged at Chase. He used all of his weight to rush the larger man into the back wall. Chase’s body thumped against it and Zane pulled his lips down to him.

Chase grabbed Zane’s ass and pulled him up. Zane wrapped his legs around his waist and deepened his kiss. Chase turned around, throwing Zane up against the wall instead. He tugged up the hem of his shirt. Zane lifted his arms to aid with its removal. His skin lit up with goose bumps as it made contact with the cold wall. His nipples pebbled and Chase lowered his lips to one of the nubs. Zane threw his head back against the wall and laced his fingers into Chase’s hair. Chase trailed his lips down Zane’s chest. He pushed Zane’s legs down from around his waist and lowered his feet underneath him. Zane supported his own weight allowing Chase to go onto his knees. He kissed along his waist as he undid the buckle of his belt. Chase looked up into Zane’s face as he jerked the belt from its loops. He rubbed a hand over the closure of his jeans. Zane’s erection was already bulging against the sturdy fabric.

“Are you hard for me, Zane?”

“God, you know I am.”

He released the fastenings and freed him from the confines. It pressed out against his boxer-briefs. Chase rubbed him through the fabric. Zane groaned at the fettered contact. He ran his fingers over Chase’s face, circling the sensitive skin behind his ear, resting a thumb over his lips. Chase kissed the digit with soft lips before sucking it into his mouth. Zane’s mind reeled imagining the soft wetness he discovered there instead being wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Chase grinned. “You’re so needy, love. Makes me feel good about myself.” He pulled down the elastic of his underwear and bared Zane’s fullness to him. He rubbed around the moisture beaded at the top. Chase ran his tongue along his lips. Zane eyed it longingly. “Do you want my tongue on your cock?”

“I’m doing everything I can not to shove myself down your throat right now. I’ve imagined this for a long time.”

“Have you? I’ve been sizing up a target for a while now. Someone whose looks spark my fancy, but whom also has the temperament to let me ravage them on site. I almost picked Tina. She’s fit. But you won out. I couldn’t say no to those pouty lips and that fine little arse of yours.”

Zane blushed out of principle.

“Oh, you are bashful. No one knows what’s happening in here. But I’ll do my best to make sure they find out. To make you scream.”

Zane’s face was turning the color of the tomatoes at his left. “You may be disappointed. I’m not all that loud.”

The look on Chase’s face at that made Zane’s heart drop into his stomach. “I’m military, mate. I’ve made enemies cry and terrorists talk. If I want you to scream, you will hurt yourself stifling a noise you don’t want anyone else to hear.”

He felt ballsy. “Will I regret it if I ask you to prove it?”

Chase laughed out loud. “I imagine it’ll be the best outcome you’ve ever had. Regret shouldn’t enter into it at all.”

He wrapped one of his bear-sized hands around his shaft, gently pulsing. His thumb swirled out over his head. He pumped over the length of him, feeling out the veins with his fingertips, learning his contours. Then his succulent, perfect mouth joined his hand. He ran his tongue out over the tip, streaking the precum across his pallet. He slid his lips over the sensitive flesh and bobbed back and forth, stroking his hand along the shaft in time. His other hand worked into Zane’s belt loop, tugging his pants down his legs. Chase released his lips from Zane’s dick and snagged the elastic of his briefs in his teeth. He pulled down the front as his hands worked into the back, hooking his thumbs over the elastic. Chase’s fingers pressed into the flesh of his ass as the heat of his breath swirled over his now-exposed nuts. Chase drew the process out, taking his time, letting his fingers curl into the creases on the underside of his ass, feeling out the skin of his thighs.

Zane wished for a moment he were sitting down. Not having to worry about his legs would have been a luxury. But being able to look down at the sunny head at waist level was a treat he didn’t want to pass up, either. Especially now that it was returning its attention to his dick. He brought a hand into Chase’s mussed blonde locks, intending to guide him into a rhythm. Chase’s hand dug sharply into Zane’s thigh. He looked up at Zane.

“My rules, pet. You are mine. I chose you. I do as I wish.” He said it with authority. The quiet demand in it, the assured confidence that Zane would follow him now with no further argument was overwhelmingly hot. With his hands now effectively shackled, pants at his ankles, and boxer-briefs somewhere at his knees, Zane felt confined and controlled in the very best way.

Chase slowly took Zane in to the hilt. Zane bit his lip as his slick lips glided over him at an agonizingly slow pace. He dug a hand into Chase’s muscled shoulder. Chase smiled around his dick and picked up the pace. Chase brought a hand up to Zane’s balls and rolled them in his palm. Zane let out a long breath through his nose, easing his nerves. Chase wanted him to be noisy. Zane wasn’t sure if this were a superior blowjob, or if the idea of making Chase happy just made him want to be vocal, but Zane was finding it difficult to stay quiet. He was afraid he might be biting into his arm later.

Chase sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, slicking it. Zane spread his legs a touch at the implication. Chase didn’t act immediately. The tip of his long tongue traced down the vein of his dick, swirling it around at the tip. He hummed around the length of him, a deep hypnotic tone that reverberated out into his extremities. Zane shut his mouth as he moaned, catching himself off guard. Chase stopped.

“You little liar. You said you weren’t vocal. I’ve not even pulled out all the stops yet. Here you are moaning like a wanton slut. Gives me jollies. We should find you something to stuff in that dirty mouth.” Chase looked around the cooler. He spotted what he was looking for and his eyes lit up. Zane mewled as he pulled a giant cucumber from a container. The damn thing was like a genetic experiment. He approached Zane with it. “I bet if you open wide, it’ll fit in.” Zane eyed the offending vegetable dubiously. “Come on, you little slag. Don’t be shy now.” Zane opened his mouth and Chase slid the oversized gourd past his lips. The symbolism rang deep into his core, twitching his bereft dick. Chase seated the vegetable deep in his mouth. Zane groaned a warning at him, making sure he stopped. The sound was suitably muffled and Chase leered at him, his mouth stretched over the makeshift cock.

Chase stroked a hand over his own dick, which Zane could see now was fighting angrily with the presence of his jeans. “I’m packing my own heat. It’s not so formidable as your gag, but you’ll be well in need of that cucumber when I’m rooting you with it.” Zane didn’t doubt it for a minute. He basked in the sight of Chase’s masculine form settling to its knees again. Chase sucked that finger into his mouth again. He whisked the accumulated moisture from the tip of Zane’s dick and slicked it over the same finger. Zane watched as his dick disappeared into his mouth. He felt the lubricated digit press against the pucker of his ass. He groaned around his gag as Chase’s long, slender finger pushed into him. He dipped in and out in rhythm with his bobbing head. Zane searched for purchase, feeling out until he secured his fingers around the cold wire shelving. Chase broke his stride and shifted slightly, taking Zane’s balls into his mouth, rolling and sucking gently. Zane groaned. He strained against his want to stroke himself, digging his nails into his palms through the slats of the shelves. Chase licked his way further back. He danced his tongue along his perineum, following it with a carefully pressured thumb. Zane moaned and bore down on Chase’s hand, thrusting his finger further inside his ass.

Chase pulled his finger away and replaced it with his wandering tongue. He licked over him and into him. His tongue was long and murderously agile. Zane slapped the wall behind him with his left hand. He bit into his gag and felt rivulets of juice spill down his chin. It was sinful and erotic and Zane didn't know how Chase was a real thing. How was this happening to him? Chase slipped his finger back inside. He licked his way back up the underside of his shaft before taking him down again.

Zane wished he could speak. He wished he could say Chase’s name and shout obscenities into the cold air. The fact he couldn't… it made him frustrated and tingly. Chase was strong and forceful and Zane reveled in the power he exerted over him. Chase pressed a second finger into Zane’s ass. Zane groaned out a loud, needy noise and widened his eyes at the pleasure of it. Chase grinned and pulled off Zane to speak.

“Do you like my fingers inside you?” Zane nodded vigorously as Chase pumped into him. “I bet you do, you naughty twink. I have a surprise for you.”

Zane’s mind raced with thoughts as he wondered what this sinewy puck of a man had in store for him. He kept his fingers languidly pumping as he worked something out of his pocket with his left hand. He rubbed his fingers back and forth over a crinkly package. It was a mint from the dish at the entrance of the restaurant. He worked the little morsel out against the plastic, straining it until it broke free. He popped it into his mouth. Zane’s skin danced as he realized what was happening. Chase tucked the candy against his cheek and sucked Zane into his mouth.

Zane’s cheeks puffed out as his breath quickened. He shouted and jerked as Chase curled his fingers into his prostate. He groaned out a strangled noise and he was thankful his mouth was full; the slutty sounds he was making were less distinguishable. Chase pumped and curled and licked and hummed and Zane was lost. He whispered Chase’s name in thanks and grace. Chase pulled back and blew cool air out past the mint onto Zane’s dick. It tingled and his skin sang. Zane loosed his grip on the shelving and dug his hands into Chase’s corded shoulders. Chase licked over his head and focused his ministrations on the sensitive knob. Zane rubbed his fingers over Chase’s face. Chase looked up to him. Zane tried to tell him with his eyes that he was on edge. He was coming any minute. Just a little more. Zane was a little horrified when, instead, Chase stood up.

Chase brushed Zane’s hair from his sweaty forehead. He grabbed the end of the cucumber and tugged. Zane was grateful as the overgrown veg was pulled slowly out. He worked his jaw and licked his lips. Chase dropped it to the floor and brought his massive man-hands up to Zane’s face. He cupped his cheeks, resting his thumbs on Zane’s lips. Chase’s bright blue eyes searched the very depths of him.

“Your lips are a masterpiece in sin. If I didn’t have other plans, I would love nothing more than to have them wrapped over my cock.”

“Chase, I-” Zane tried to tell him that he was more than willing to return the favor, but he was cut off as Chase’s lips slanted over his. Zane brought his hands up into Chase’s hair. He would not let Chase stop him this time. He pulled Chase into him. Chase rubbed his hands down Zane’s neck, over his shoulders, across his peaked nipples, and down under his arms, bringing them up to rest on Zane’s shoulder blades. He hugged Zane closer and Zane was thankful for the heat his body provided. Chase’s tongue plunged into his mouth. He kissed him senseless. Zane knew why Tink had been so breathless. Their mouths tasted like mint and cucumber, fresh and sweet and bright. His senses chimed together in a melody of pleasure.

Chase pulled away.

“I’m going to see if everyone’s gone, yeah?”

“Ok.”

Zane watched that ass walk off and press open the door. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

٠

Chase poked his head out of the cooler. He didn’t hear anything. He looked around. They were alone. He was just about to retreat inside when he caught movement in his peripherals. Tina was sat on a chair pulled into shadow, legs splayed out, a hand tucked in the front of her pants. They made eye contact. Chase grinned at her. She didn’t even blush. Her eyes bore into his and Chase realized he was performing for two tonight. He silently shooed her away, mouthing the word “office” at her. She stood, unabashedly smirking at him as she sashayed her way to the office. Habanero’s had high def security cameras. If she wanted to watch, there was nothing stopping her.

                Chase turned back into the cooler. His eyes roamed over the debauched creature standing in the back. Zane was younger than him. He was of average height and slender, in contrast to Chase’s own six foot three and muscular build. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his brown eyes just a little too much. His full lips spoke of sex and heat. His hairless chest trailed into a narrow waist. His dick stood out from his body—smooth, perpendicular, and very straight—and ended in a well-kept thatch. Chase wanted to do so much to him.

“We’re alone. Why don’t we go warm up?” He approached Zane and helped him out of his pants and boxer-briefs, leaving him completely nude. He picked Zane up. Zane wrapped himself around Chase and immediately dove in for a kiss. Chase accepted his voluptuous mouth and let his mouth be plundered as he walked them out and into the dining room. While Zane was distracted, he searched for a table. He wanted a large one that was well in view of at least one, if not more, of the restaurant’s cameras.

There were a series of tables towards the middle of the restaurant in front of the bar. A couple of them were long enough to lay down a body. In their central location, they were visible in the frame of several cameras. He didn’t doubt for a second that Tina would be adjusting angles to optimize visibility. He sat Zane down on the edge of a table.

“Lay down, babe.”

“Um, no way, Aussie. Everything’s been your call so far.”

Chase was a little surprised. “I haven’t heard any complaints.” He tugged Zane’s dick a little for emphasis. But Zane grabbed his wrist and moved him away.

“I don’t know if you’ve looked in the mirror lately, but you have the body of a statue. I want– no, I demand, to see it in its full glory before my view is obscured.”

It turned Chase on that his little sub was making requests. He was inclined to oblige.

“Alright, twink. What is it that you’re after?”

“First, I want you to say my name. Not a pet name or a slur. I want to hear my name in that fine accent.”

“Ok, _Zane_ , what’s your fancy?”

Zane worked his neck side to side in that sassy way only certain gay men could pull off. It wasn’t overt, just enough to send Chase the message that he meant business. “Strip for me.”

Chase grinned from ear to ear. “You got it, sunshine.”

He toed off his shoes and socks, baring his well-manicured feet. He worked hard to look as good as he did, from head to toe. He was happy to show it off. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and untucked it from his trousers. He danced the fabric up a little, letting his abs peek out. He bunched the fabric in the back, pulling the polo tight across his broad chest. He bounced his pecs a little, showing off. Zane licked his lips. Chase turned around and pulled his shirt over his head. He felt the muscles in his back flex as he lifted his arms and threw the shirt to the side. He laughed a little as the shirt slid across the bar and fell over the side. The idea of clothes scattered all over the restaurant amused and aroused him.

He turned back to Zane. Zane took in a breath as he raked his eyes over Chase’s defined form. Chase knew he looked good. Long, slender fingers led up to toned arms and heavy biceps. Corded shoulders fell into prominent pectorals. His abs were definitively washboard.

“Fuck me,” whispered Zane.

“Oh, I will. Long and deep and rough.”

Zane’s cheeks reddened a little. “Get on with it, Muscles.”

Chase brought his fingers to his belt buckle. He unfastened it and tugged it through the loops. He dropped it dramatically to the side. He unhitched the button of his pants with a flick of his thumb. He looked into Zane’s eyes as he lowered the zipper on his jeans. Zane’s mouth was agape in anticipation. Chase hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and wiggled the waist of his pants up and down. He teased out the top of his pelvic muscle. He danced down the fabric, exposing the ridged “v” and his happy trail. He turned back around and let his pants fall. He flexed his muscular ass and shook his hips from side to side. He heard Zane laugh behind him.

“Turn around, ya goof. You’re hiding the goods.”

Chase looked over his shoulder and grinned at Zane. He turned his head back and looked directly into a camera. He winked. Then he turned around. Zane’s eyes went wide and then he leered at Chase. Raw desire spread over his face. Chase watched as a flush bloomed on Zane’s chest. He was a specimen, he knew. His dick was long and girthy, sticking out from his body with a slight upward curve. He wasn’t a monster, but he certainly wasn’t average. He was heavily textured, a long vein running up his shaft with numerous tertiaries branching away from it. It all culminated in a well-trimmed patch of fuzz.

“Are you satisfied now, love?”

“Not. Even. Close. I want your dick inside me, Chase. Now.”

“Get on all fours. I wanna see that arse.” This was his show again. Zane obeyed without question.

He watched Zane brace on his elbows, ass up. He walked up behind him. He ran his palms over the supple flesh of his cheeks, caressing and enjoying the smooth skin. He squeezed. Zane made a happy little noise. Chase lowered his lips to the creamy skin. He kissed the round of a cheek and then nipped it in his teeth. Zane jumped a little at the sensation, which only made him repeat it. He sucked the spot into his mouth. He left the same bruising mark that still graced Zane’s neck.

“This arse. It belongs to me.”

“Fuck yes, it does.”

He licked downward. He laved over Zane’s asshole, tonguing back and forth, tasting him and teasing him. Zane mewled for more. Chase grinned and slipped two fingers inside him. Zane groaned and thrust back at him. Chase watched as the muscle of his rectum grabbed him in. Chase was ready, too. He rubbed his dick over the pucker. His body raced with adrenaline and testosterone; his need to possess and fuck and dominate smashed together with his desire to make Zane feel worshipped and secure, to make him scream with pleasure. He reached around and grabbed Zane’s dick, squeezing down from the base. He collected the moisture he found at the tip and combined it with his own precum, smoothing it out over his dick. Chase grabbed Zane firmly at his hips and pushed into him.

٠

Zane grasped the edges of the table and shuddered out a staccato moan as Chase kept pushing until he buried himself to the hilt. Chase held his position, sucked in a breath, and let it out slowly.

“Fuck, Zane. I’ve been imagining this for a while. I want to rail into you fast and rough until I cum. But then I wouldn’t get to hear you scream as I drag this out and throw you about.”

Zane was alight with want. Things couldn't possibly be moving any slower. “Christ Almighty. You gonna back that up or just stand there talking?”

Chase’s hand was around his neck. He squeezed, putting pressure on Zane’s windpipe. He leaned down to speak in his ear. “Don’t make me find a gag.” Zane thrilled at the easy way Chase’s big hand wrapped so wholly around his neck. He wasn't grabbing very hard and he was already working harder to take in air, which meant he could unquestionably kill him right there should he choose. He kept quiet, hoping his reward would be zealous and hard.

Chase squeezed a little tighter and turned his head back. Zane looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed with the heat he found there. Chase kissed him roughly with too much teeth and Zane felt his lips swell under the assault. He was getting a little lightheaded from the obstruction of his airways; it was a heady sensation he quite enjoyed. Chase released his hold with a push away, forcing Zane’s head forward and down. Chase grunted out a masculine, ardent noise and was suddenly fucking him. His thrusts were forceful, deep, and quick. Zane grasped the table to keep from scooting across it, his knees burning as they rubbed against its unforgiving surface.

“Fuck yes, Chase,” he said. “Fuck me.”

A sharp sting reverberated through him as Chase’s hand slapped his ass. He gasped in shock and moaned in arousal. Chase did it again. “Do you like that, Zane? Should I rub you raw and mark you as mine?” Zane’s eyes watered a little as Chase’s hand came down again.

“Yes,” he whispered. And he did it again. Zane didn't want him to know how much it hurt. That he wasn't sure if he liked it and his brain was trying to decide how his body felt. Chase’s dick was still working fast inside him and Zane’s muddled brain was overwhelmed. Zane shouted out as Chase’s hand landed again.

Zane panicked a little as Chase's unyielding hand was at his throat. He pulled upward, forcing Zane up to his knees. He heard Chase’s breath in his ear, hot on the nape of his neck. Chase squeezed tighter and Zane involuntarily brought his hands up to his neck. He tried to tell Chase this was more than he was ready for but he couldn't make words come out.

Chase continued thrusting and Zane felt powerless. His mind was getting a little fogged without its normal blood and oxygen supply. And then he felt Chase’s free hand sneak up his thigh to his ass. He stopped thrusting and Zane tensed as Chase worked a finger into Zane’s ass alongside his dick. Zane gripped Chase's arm in protest but was met with another finger pushing itself inside him. He squeaked out a noise as his sphincter stretched to accommodate the unusual girth.

Chase’s voice was calm but stern when he spoke. “Start pumping, Zane.”

Zane slowly lifted himself up and sunk back down, careful not to let Chase’s long fingers completely leave him. He was dizzy and the extra girth was more than he was used to. His body shifted as it tried to find the bliss in the uncomfortable motions.

“Faster.” Zane hesitantly obliged. He shuddered as he slid over the bumps of Chase’s knuckles. He let himself rise and fall a little more quickly, his muscles screaming at him for doing anything when he couldn't properly breathe.

“That's not fast enough.” Zane tried to go faster, but his thighs were none too pleased. He stopped and tried to apologize but he barely had time to think before Chase started thrusting into him. Zane slapped Chase’s arm, silently begging him to slow down and let him get used to it.

To his surprise, Chase stopped. He released him. Zane sucked in air and crawled away. But Chase grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. He snatched him up around the shoulders and turned him over, tossing him onto his back. He fucked into him hard and fast, three fingers buried inside with his angry dick. Zane groaned and Chase’s merciless claws were at his throat again. Zane’s eyes widened in shock, futile hands grasping at the vice. He stared into Chase’s eyes. The beast he met there was not the man he’d been accustomed to seeing. He was in no small way frightened as shit.

But then it started to feel… good. The new position allowed the curved shaft of Chase’s cock to hit his prostate just right. He relaxed. His hands fell from where they were fighting Chase's grip. Zane stroked a hand over his own cock in time with Chase’s rhythm.

“Don't,” Chase warned. But Zane was acutely aware that Chase had no free hands. Zane grinned at him. He knew Chase wasn't done with him and didn't want him to lose his erection. But Zane knew how to control it. Youth was on his side; coupled with a little biological knowledge, he was in a good place. He kept stroking.

Chase choked him. Zane’s vision whited out as his oxygen deprived brain got soaked in his orgasm. His ass contracted exquisitely around all the appendages stuffed inside him. He was quiet as he came, all breathy and shuddering.

He opened his eyes as he came down. He was pleased to see Chase staring down at him, arms folded across his chest. He was trying to look cross, but he couldn't hide the lust behind his eyes at having just watched Zane come. Zane sat up and slapped Chase firmly across the cheek.

“Suppose I deserved that.”

“Next time, just ask, you idiot.”

Chase grinned. “You assume there will be a next time?”

“I believe the term is ‘booty call.’ Learn it.”

“You liked it?”

“I've never been choked before. Or brutalized. I'm still processing.”

“While you process, can I fuck you some more?” He indicated Zane’s still eager member.

“Only if you promise to play nice.”

Chase stepped close to him and stroked his cheek. He placed soft lips over his mouth, kissing him sweetly.

“I promise, dove. Lie back.”

Zane lay back onto the table. Chase followed him down, catching his lips again as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Chase crawled up over him, letting his hands run over his arms and down his sides and across his thighs. He brought his hands up into Zane’s shaggy hair, caressing his scalp. He rubbed down and worked his fingers into the muscles of his neck and shoulders, massaging the tension away. Zane moaned and brought his hands into Chase’s hair. He kissed back with equal passion and rubbed his dick against Chase’s stomach. Chase brought a gentle hand over his shaft, stroking and squeezing. Zane moaned and let his head rest on the table as Chase’s lips trailed down his neck.

He swirled his tongue along his collar bone and kissed down to a nipple. He sucked the nub into his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue and Zane mewled. Chase bit lightly around the other, tugging. “Oh, fuck, Chase.”

Chase let his lips wander back to Zane’s neck. He found the place he'd marked before and kissed the spot before sucking it into his mouth again.

“Do you want me inside you?” he said between kisses.

“God, yes.”

Chase kissed along Zane’s shoulder as he shifted Zane’s hips up. He sunk himself into him.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Zane made a noise in response, too busy focusing on his own pleasure. Chase’s lips found his again as he thrust into him. They were quiet for a time as they got lost in each other, feeling close and connected.

Zane looked up into Chase’s face, sweat beaded over his features. “Faster.”

Chase crawled off him and lowered his feet down to the ground. He pushed Zane's legs up and back, exposing him more fully. He started pounding into him. Zane groaned and grabbed his dick. He rubbed his hand over his shaft. He wanted to come with Chase buried deep inside him. Chase grabbed Zane’s hand and pulled it away. Zane opened his mouth to protest.

“Brace your feet on the table at either side of you, yeah?”

“I…. Ok.”

Chase curled in on himself and lowered his mouth to Zane’s cock. Zane swore loudly as he sucked his head into his mouth and started pumping into him at the same time. He felt his orgasm building in the pit of him. The sight of Chase curled over him was too much to bear.

Chase straightened up again so he could pump into Zane's ass more quickly. Zane got loud. Louder than he ever remembered being.

“Fuck, Chase! Fuck, I'm gonna come.” Chase took Zane’s cock into his mouth and brought his hands up around the shaft. He rubbed in rhythm with his shallow thrusts and Zane’s soul split open in ecstasy. He white-knuckled the table as everything convulsed. He shook through the tremors and blearily opened his eyes in time to see Chase shuddering over him as he spilled into him.

Zane sat up and grabbed Chase around the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Chase's lips. He looked into Chase’s bright eyes and smiled.

“You're amazing.”

“Aren't I, though?”

Zane punched him in the shoulder as they both chuckled. Zane glanced around the restaurant.

“We should clean up and get out of here.”

“Quite right. I’ll go see if Tina’s still conscious.” He headed in the direction of the office. Zane gaped at him.

“What?! What are you saying?”

“Didn’t I say? Tina has been in the office. Watching.”

Zane could barely process. “You're lying.”

“I'm not. See?” He headed towards the back. Before he had a chance to push through the swinging doors, Tink emerged. She took one look at Chase’s naked body and jumped at him with all four limbs. He caught her under her arms as she threw her weight forward, forcing him to thump into the wall. She kissed him hard. She clearly didn't give a shit that Zane was sitting there staring slack-jawed at her, wondering how he was ever going to look her in the eye again.

After several moments, Chase pulled her away from his face and sat her on her feet. “Another time, pet. Next time I get the urge, I'll set you right and shivery first hand.”

Zane grabbed Chase’s pants and put them on as he approached them. He stared at Tink. She grinned at him. “I'm not weirded out about this. You shouldn't be either. I won't treat you any differently, kid.”

Zane pondered for a minute and then relaxed. “You horny bitch. I'm going to get my clothes.”

“I wasn't watching you anyway!” she hollered at his retreating form. “You mean nothing to me!”

He walked into the cooler and put on his clothes. He rested his heated forehead on a cool wall. He laughed out loud. He eyed the makeshift gag on the floor and picked it up. He went back into the dining room and wagged it in Tink’s face. “Hungry?”

She laughed. “Just give the man his pants.”

Zane tossed Chase his pants and watched as he covered up his toned muscles and smooth skin. Tink grabbed a heavily sanitized rag and scoured the table they’d used.

“Alright, you assholes. Let's get the hell out of here. I'm fuckin’ wiped.”

Chase walked to Zane and slid his arm around his waist. They walked out together into the warm night. Tink locked up and tucked her hair behind her ear as she stared out into the night.

“This has been a good day.”

Zane grinned. “It really has.” He looked at Tink. “See you tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah. Both of you. You will be doing everything I say for the next week. Consider me queen bitch.”

Chase scoffed. “Hey, you got something out of this, too!”

“Glorified porn is what I got. You want special treatment, then you’ve gotta do better than that.” She walked to her car and got in. “Peace, ladies!”

They watched her as she left. Zane looked up to Chase. “Everything always ends up being about her.”

Chase rubbed his hand down Zane’s arm as they made their way to their own cars. “No, love. Tonight was about you.”

Zane grinned. He felt special. Chase kissed him. “Goodnight, Zane.”

Zane got into his car and turned the ignition. It had been a damn good night, indeed.


End file.
